1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to any form of information exchange. The invention is specifically intended to allow persons to easily and strictly control how information pertaining to themselves is disseminated—and to whom information pertaining to themselves is disseminated. If the dissemination of information can be limited to only those individuals or groups that have been expressly authorized to receive that information then the potential for uncontrolled and unwanted dissemination is reduced.
2. Background of Related Art
Personal Location Codes are known, e.g., co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,957,751; U.S. Pat. No. 8,428,619; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,165,603 describe and a personal location code (PLC) that authenticates provision of the location of a requested device. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,957,751; 8,428,619; and 8,165,603 are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Such known methods to codify location information dissemination control provides a ‘mapping’ layer between devices allowed access to the device location information, and the location information itself.